Dragon's Door Chronicles:2: Cryptid Roundup
by Cryptid123
Summary: Chupacabras are running wild! Are they crazy, or is there something out to get them? And will the Saturdays survive with the dangerous combo of Doyle and Crystal?
1. Of Wrenches and Mysterious Strangers

_**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't started already, cuz there's this thang called work. But here's the second story. Hope you like it! Add your ideas if possible! Here's the story now! –Cryptid123 Rawr!**_

_**P.S. Zak is whatever age he is when this is over cuz mwha cannot keep up!**_

The seemingly long days after the agreement to alliance were tense and tough. Even though Crystal was forced to stay at Saturdays HQ (because of the Quetzalcoatl), she kept her distance from the family, and was often found fixing her aircraft. Occasionally with shouts of "Dang it!" coming from the room, accompanied with a clatter, it was an unspoken rule to stay away. The only times she appeared was during lunch, as she got up early, and went to bed late, sweaty, grimy and frustrated. Doyle suffered the worst. He constantly found his underwear soaked in meat (unknown 'till Komodo bit him on the butt), and one day he was found with chicken feathers, the next hanging from a tree. When he decided to break the unspoken rule, and went to go confront the guardian about it, both we were seen terribly bruised, Crystal chasing him out with a huge wrench. Then one day Zak decided to break the rule. He ventured into the hangar cautiously. She wasn't there.

"Uh, Crystal? Hello?" Tools were scattered all across the room, spilled oil cans, mangled pieces of metal, and a half finished sandwich. Then he felt a shadow loom over him.

"Hello." Crystal greeted in a flat voice, thoughts locked behind her dark eyes. Zak jumped.

"Uh, hi. I thought those pranks on Uncle Doyle were nicely done."

She shrugged. "Thanks. What are you doing here?"

Zak flinched. "I thought maybe you could tell me some stuff, like…" he thought of the first mysterious flash back. "About unicorns."

She raised an eyebrow. "Unicorns?"

"Unicorns." Zak said decisively. Crystal ran a hand through her hair, picked up a screw driver, and went underneath the Quetzalcoatl. For a second Zak thought she wasn't going to talk at all.

"Unicorns are elusive creatures, as so many fairytales lead people to believe, but storytellers fail to catch all of a unicorn's persona." She began. "Sure they have powers, but I myself do not prefer to them as magical."

"So what do you refer them as?"

She grabbed a pair of pliers. "Annoying. They're life span is long, so an hour seems like a second to them, which enables them to _talk_ for extremely long periods of time. If you save one of 'em, you get the gratitude of all of 'em, even though they're solitary creatures. And if you think they're peaceful, think again. They can be in some instances, but some, like the Kirin, are fighters. Get the whole lot of 'em angry, you have to be quick on your feet in order not to get gorged, or sent to another world, or something totally different."

"That doesn't sound _too _bad."

"Oh yeah? Some of the yearlings think that telekinetic food fights are fun. And all of them have a bad sense of humor. But they're not useless. They have the entire history of the world from a cryptids point of view, are able to create portals to different time waves, different dimensions, different planets. They have a limited language capability though. Some know Latin, some know Japanese, some know Chinese, all of them are required to know English, but most know Horse from birth."

"Wait. There's a language called Horse?"

"Yeah," she peeked out from under the warplane to look at him strangely. "What did you think horses speak, Gungan?"

"Oh. Do you know Horse?"

"Yes."

"Do you know any other languages?"

"Speaking of human, none except English and Latin. I can do all accents though, but I have problems with Transylvanian. Practically know all of the Animal Kingdom, except that I don't do some subdivisions of Rodent. It's too hard on my throat. I know all of the Cryptic languages, including all Alien sublanguages, except for Lemurian, 'cuz it's easy to understand them any way."

"Why do you know all these languages? You've got even more than Mom!"

"It's important that as Ambassador and Lead Keeper, that I'm able to negotiate! Most Guardians don't bother, and just learn Wolf instead. What would happen if some visiting Tetramands got into a fight with a tribe of Tapira Iuata? Catastrophe, that's what."

"Hey," Zak piped up. "Do ya wanna play video games? I got a new Street Fighter!"

Crystal hesitated. "Nah." she answered.

_Darn! _Zak thought to himself. _I really wanted to get back on the right foot with her._

Drew peeked into the hangar, looking for Zak. "Zak, we need you sweetie." She looked at Crystal. "You can come too if you want." She offered.

Crystal slid out from underneath. "Eh. What's the problem?"

"Chupacabras in New Mexico. Dr. Cheveyo alerted us."

Crystal raised an eyebrow, and wiped her dirty hands on her already dirty pants. "Yeah. I'll come."

The three made their way to the communications database. The rest of the Saturdays were already there.

"Henry. Show the pictures you were talking about." Doc said.

"What pictures?" Zak asked.

"These ones." Dr. Cheveyo replied as a bunch of pictures showed up beside his image. "Chupacabras have been moving over from Mexico into the States. Some people have been taking pictures of mysterious men who take them away." The pictures enlargened, on showing a chupacabra trying to tug away, its neck looped in a lasso, being dragged by a shadow of a horseman. Crystal's face paled.

"No! They couldn't be bold enough to!" she exclaimed. She fiddled with the controls, enlarging the picture, and making the colors and focus better. It showed a man, with the typical cowboy outfit. Only on his chest, there was badge, holding an emblem of some kind. Crystal leapt, morphed in mid-air, and raced down the hallway, crying, "We got to get there NOW!"

The Saturdays looked at each other. What could have her so worried?

"We'll be right there Henry." Doc told him.

/"We're on the job!"\ Fiskerton added, doing a salute.

_**LATER**_

Zak's parents were talking with Henry about what could have caused the chupacabras to move, Komodo had gone looking for bugs, Doyle was just in a grumpy mood, Zon had flew off into the fresh desert air, and Crystal had gone prowling and tracking around for something. So Fisk and Zak decided to explore.

"Whatever had her so scared is probably something stupid. There nothing out here!" Zak said

/"Uh-huh"\ Fiskerton agreed.

"All we have to do is get the chupacabras- Oof!" He had bumped into a strange figure. He had a cowboy hat, shading a dirty, tanned face, and a black scar running underneath an eye patch, with his other fire blue eye, stared at Zak.

"Howdy." The stranger tipped his hat, and held out his hand. "The name's Bellacus."

_**Okay, You guys should be getting tense now. Anyone remember Bellacus? From the last story? If you hadn't read the last story, you should to get up to date. And pay close attention to Crystal's dream! It has a lot of important stuff that will be introduce later!-Cryptid123 RAWR! **_


	2. Cryptid Muderers

_**Hola! (I just love to do many ways to say hello! And goodbye!)I'm back! I'm going to continue! And I am sooooooooooo MAD at Argost! He killed Drew and Doyle's parents! He is reeeeallly EVIL! –Cryptid123 RAWR!(MAD!!!)**_

Zak was just about to reach out and shake the man's hand, when a growling white wolf, hackles raised, ears and head low, razor sharp fangs bared, leapt in front of him.

"Crystal!" she turned around to him.

"Get away from him, Zak. You should never come near him!" she growled

Bellacus cleard his throat. " Why not? I' m not a threat." He didn't even seem to notice that this was a **_wolf_** talking.

"You aren't until you worm you're way into someone's trust, and then you begin to eat them from the inside." she snarled. "I thought I told you that I never wanted to see your betraying face again! Get away from him Zak. Go get you parents. Quickly, NOW!"

Zak ran. Not just to follow her orders, but to get way from the tension that was growing between the two.

Bellacus watched him run. "Now see Bluebell, ya made him bolt."

Crystal sharply turned her head to look him square in the eye. "I'm not your Bluebell anymore! Just get way from me. Get away from him, get you and your 'gang' away from the chupacabras."

Bellacus spied the Saturdays coming to investigate. "Well, I'm outta here," he tipped his hat to her. "See ya later..." he was just about to call her by his pet name for her, but decided against it. He whistled, and his mighty steed came galloping full speed. As it thundered past, he easily swept up into the saddle, and settled with the horse's gait, and flew past the Saturdays.

"Who was that?" Doc wondered.

"A clue which proves my suspicions true. It's not safe to discuss things out here. I suggest we go in the Airship." Crystal answered.

Inside the Airship, everyone sat at the table( including Doyle, who didn't want to be there, but Drew made him, bad attitue or not) to hear Crystal's presumption.

"So?" Zak asked, after Zon and Komodo settled down.

"That was Bellacus, and his name means war in Latin. He's a Traitor and a sneak. He may seem nice and courteous, but he shouldn't be trusted." Doyle noticed that she said these words with a growl. At least he wasn't the only one she hated. "He's part of a group called the Cryptid Killers, a secret organization of people, or cryptids, who are able to rationalize easily, that think thier own race is a menace to the world. They do thier dirty work discretely and often worm thier way into Unnatural groups, with thier cryptid agents, and destroy them one by one from the inside. Currently I belive that thier going to do something that they've never had the guts to do before..."

"What?" Drew was starting to get alarmed.

"Mass Cryptid Reduction. They're going to try and kill off all the chupacabras in the world. And they will stop at nothing to accomplish that. They'll kill anyone that stands in thier way. And the reason I told you to stay away from Bellacus, Zak, is because, they know you're Kur, and you're one of the main targets."

"So why New Mexico?" Doc was getting ready to leap up and bolt out the door to stop the 'Mass Cryptid Reduction' from happening.

"It is believed that one of thier many bases are held here, but it's hidden. If they succeed in gathering every chupacabra in there, there's no hope for them."

**_Okay, sorry it wasn't long as it usually is. But that's kinda where I felt I had to leave off. Sorry. Read & Review -Cryptid123 Rawr!_**


	3. Of Mushroom Clouds and Trick Trails

_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I took way too long. I'm sooooooooooo sad for Van Rook, and me 'cuz Van Rook is in my stories (as a bad guy)! I guess he could be a clone made by Abbey. I'm going to figure out something do that my story can be chronologically correct. - Cryptid123**_

As soon had Doc and Drew heard the words, 'no hope for them', they sprang into action, deeming teams and objectives. In thier rush, they made the mistake of teaming Crystal and Doyle. Drew was slinging on her firesword, when she realized what they had done.

"Doc, we might want to, you know, switch teams. Crystal plus Doyle does not make a good mix." she said, remebering the fight they had last Tuesday.

"They're just going to have to deal with it. We don't have time, and they should know better not to let any injustices get in the way of the mission." Doc grumbled

"Let's hope so." Drew remarked.

"Don't hold your breath."

_Later_

_I can't believe I have to search with him!_ Crystal complained inwardly. _He thinks he's sooo much better than me, with those ripped muscles and handsome.... GGRRRRR!! Crystal, go get a stinkin' life!!!! He's not cute, he's not admirable and he's an absloutely untrustworthy person, whom I should keep my eye on! Wait... I don't mean it like that! Why do I feel like such a fool?!?!_

_Sheesh. It' kinda scary, being with her, and not knowing what she's thinkin'. She could go crazy all over again_. Doyle thought, narrowing his eyes, and looking at her from the side_. Then again, maybe I shouldn't judge her. After all she was just doin' her job.... nah. Maybe I could.... no she'd tell, and plus it would run her pretty....ARRGH!!! NO! She is NOT pretty! NO! NO! NO! Why do I feel so stupid!?!?!?!_

Crystal was sniffing the trail they were upon (in wolf mode), looking for the scent of anything that would lead them towards the Cryptid Killer's hideout. Doyle noticed hoofprints leading down another canyon.

"We might want to go this way." he pointed

"No, we don't, the chubacabra tracks lead _this_ way. They would follow the chupacabras."

"Unless they were already packed full with them, and decided to come back later. Their tracks branch off."

Crystal growled, her eyes slanted. "Fine. we'll try your way." she passed him, onto the trail. "sheesh." she muttered under her breath.

*_meaanwhiiile*_

"Come ON, Komodo, this way!" Zak was trying to lead his brother down the trail of footprints, but Komodo was hot on the scent of a Chupacabra.

/"We should save the Chupe, _then _double back and get the bad guy. If we don't, it could get nabbed."\

"Good point." He pessed the comlink in his ear. "Hey Mom, we're going after a Chupacabra. Okay?"

_somewhere else_

"Okay baby. You father and I are also going on a trail Fiskerton and Zon found."

_"Great. Do you know where Crystal and Doyle are?"_

Doc pointed to a mushroom cloud develpoing on the far side of the canyon. "Found them."

_at the mushroom cloud_

"*cough-cough* Great, *cough* Mister Expert Tracker. You led us straight to a bomb." Crystal quipped as she waved away smoke.

"Hey, *cough* at least it proves *cough* they were here." Doyle argued back. He crouched down on the ground "Just need to find those tracks again."

"Good luck. I'm going to find the Chupacabra." she snapped. _Hopefully before they get ... dispatched. _She bounded down the canyon, and out of sight.

_This bomb was meant to take us out. If I hadn't deflected it with my concussion grenades. The Cryptid Killers are down this path, I know it! Could the Chupacabra tracks be a distraction? _"Hey, Crystal!" Doyle looked over his shoulder. She was gone. _Fine. She could get lost for all I care._ He started trekking in the direction of the tracks.

Crystal ran along the path tracks, adding her own. She had to find that chupacabra! What she found was a suprized Zak.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find this chupacabra!"

"Zak?!" Zak heard his dad's suprized voice.

"Mom? Dad?!"

/"Hey, how comes everyone's here?"\ Zon cawed heaving Fiskerton through the air.

"Whoever's doing this, it's a sick joke, and it got to stop." Crystal growled. The Saturdays suddenly felt a shadow over them.

"Oh, it's no joke."

_**Ended short again, sorry. I'm having writer's block that I'm trying smash through. I'll write more!-Cryptid123 Rawr!!**_


	4. Wishin' It Was A Bad Dream

_**Hello! *IIIIIIII'mm baaaaaaaaaack*! I desperately hope that the Secret Saturdays continue! Hey, thanks for the reviews! I'm lovin' it!(hee-hee)- Cryptid123 rawr(I'm just not feeling **_**all **_**that peppy today) **_

_**Oh and before I forget. Disclaimer: I don't own the Saturdays, but I do own the other characters here(like Bellacus)**_

Zon screeched. The man was horribly ugly, with twisted appendages, which somehow were still intact, and worked well enough to wield a gun.

"Ignatius." Crystal growled.

"Howdy." He smirked. "Well, well, well. The _Saturdays_." Stroking the stubble on his chin, he turned to face Zak directly in the eye. "What a nice surprise. Wonder if my wall can fit a few more heads." Komodo and Fiskerton gulped in sync. They were both _**very**_ attached to their heads. In 2 seconds flat, Drew had whipped out her Firesword.

"It might be able to fit _yours_." She warned, the flames lighting her face to a spooky shade. Doc, taking the initiative, powered up his Glove, and Zak held the Claw at the ready. Crystal morphed, and held an attack stance, fangs still visible on her now human face. Ignatius shrugged, and then whistled. It seemed as if a million men now opposed the Saturdays. They formed into a tight circle.

Ignatius smirked again, his face twisting it into a frightful leer. "Sic 'em, boys." The mob leapt upon them. Crystal punched one in the face, knocking out several teeth.

"Doc, Drew, don't look any of them in the eye!"

Doc snapped his knee up to meet a guy's chest. "And why not?"

"The first cryptid they slayed had hypnotic powers. Each new member is granted a small portion of its essence-" she paused as she snapped a man's arm. "To use at his disposal."

Zak made his eyes light up. "If they got cryptid in 'em, I should be able to- Aaaagh!" Zak fell to the ground, powers going haywire.

"Did I mention that it was highly opposed to Kur?"

Komodo was just going to turn invisible, when an electrified metal wire prevented him from doing so, painfully reminding him of the genetics lab his family had found him in. His capturer yanked the rope around, and pierced through the lizard's eyes with his own. Komodo, afraid, swung his head left and right, trying to avoid them. It was no use as blackness overcame his vision.

"Komodo!" Zak cried as his brother was harshly dragged away. Fiskerton soon fell to the hypnotic powers too, being cornered, with nowhere else to go. Drew had the Firesword knocked out of her hand by another, and held by her shoulders, forced to look into a dark eye and be subject to darkness. Crystal fought on in spurred horror as Doc fell, then Zak, then Zon, who gave a heartbreaking cry as she was shot out of the sky with a crossbow.

Even as she gained more bruises, Crystal fought on, using techniques to dodge blows, from when she had last encountered the Cryptid Killers. Suddenly a punch was directed at her face, striking her cheek and knocking her to the ground. She could feel their eyes upon her. Keeping her eyes lowered, she flipped up and smote the challenger with a_ kick_ to the face.

Then a hand grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around, another grabbing her face from the chin, and yanked it up. She found herself staring into one blue eye, horribly attracting. Crystal tried to move, but couldn't, subject to not the hypnotic powers itself, but the face using it, the one pleading her to stop fighting. The eye pierced her through not just her eyes, but her heart, making her breathe heavily as the blackness started creeping. It was exactly this way he had tricked her, had used her, had abused her love. She tried to push away, but her body wouldn't let her. It was like a dark nightmare where you couldn't move to save your life. The darkness finally gave Crystal grace, by spiriting her away from guilt, as, with a moan, she fell unconscious into Bellacus' arms.

_**Yeesh! I'm so dramatic; I should be writing a soap opera, right? I've right now decided to be evil and let this be the cliffhanger. AND I WILL DIVULGE NO FURTHER INFO! RAWR-HAWR-HAWR-HAWR! Although I want you guys to try and figure out what Bellacus had to do with Crystal, I mean **_**I** _**think that I've made it painfully obvious(but then again, that's just me). Farewell!-Cryptid123 RAWR!(hawr-hawr-hawr)**_


	5. Of Chains and Problems

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Saturdays, but I do own Crystal & Co.-Cryptid123*in a law suit, with serious looking glasses***_

"Uuhhnn." Crystal's vision came back to her slowly. Picking up her head, she found herself in a cavern, with horses, tack and gear, weaponry (most was prohibited in this space quadrant) and a horrifying wall of heads. She lifted one hand to put on her head, and found it was in chains. Remembering what happened, she clenched it into a fist, mentally cursing herself.

Looking around she found the Saturdays regaining consciousness in chains too.

"Is everyone okay?" Doc asked.

"Dazed." Drew answered.

/"Hungry."\ Komodo offered.

"Double Ditto." Zak said for both. Crystal scratched at the metal collar around her neck, peeling off some specks. The chains were annoying. She looked at her hand and saw…

"S-silver?" she made a mental note not to let it dig into her flesh.

/"Look! Chupacabras!!"\ Fiskerton pointed out. The cage he pointed to was chock full of chupes. All of them looked scared. Zak noticed.

"Hey, its okay, we're here to help." He tried to console them. Then he thought of something. "Where's Doyle?"

"Probably dead somewhere, with buzzards feeding off his rotting brain." Crystal answered. _And good riddance!_

"Doyle's too smart for that!" argued Drew.

"Uh-huh."

"She's right, he is most probably dead. Ignatius sent men after him 'bout three hours ago." Bellacus stepped into view. Fiskerton bristled and growled. Bellacus grunted.

"What do you want? What could you possibly want more from m- from us? Haven't you had your share?" Crystal questioned.

Bellacus thought for a moment. "Could you find enough strength to stop fighting?" he asked it as if it was no big deal.

"Pfft! What and just _let _you kill us and the chupacabras?!?!" She crossed her arms.

"You know that's not what a meant…, Crystal." He was staring straight at her. She realized what he was asking. The Saturdays were amazed by the stream of words, in almost every language she knew, which just burst from Crystal's mouth, her eyes blazing cauldrons of hate as tears streamed from them. She lunged at him, the chains holding her back, as she clawed furiously to get past just one inch, just one agonizing inch.

/"I trusted you! I trusted you-heck, I loved you! And what did you do!?"\ She snarled, adding names of disgrace. /"You betrayed me, and everyone else you fooled! You let them come and kill Aunt Matilda, you let them come and kill Cerrito, you cold-blooded murderer! You don't even deserve to be a werewolf, much less a Guardian, you-you…"\ she spit in his face, the only thing she could do currently, when really, she wanted to do things more gruesome, more painful.

Bellacus did not understand most of the words she said, as did Zak, Drew, Doc, Fisk, Komodo, or Zon, but he was shamed by her snaps and snarls, knowing what they intoned.

"I'll-I'll…, see you later."

Crystal laid her ears flat against her head (she had by now, in rage, turned into a wolf.) "G-get away from me." She whimpered, turning her head to face the wall, and curling her tail about her in some kind of shield. "Get far away. The only thing good about the death I'm now going to die, is that I'll never see your miserable, traitorous face again." Bellacus sadly retreated.

"Crystal, what the heck was _that_ about!?!?" Drew demanded.

"None of your business." She snapped back. Drew looked worriedly at Doc, and Doc returned with a perturbed expression.

Zak wondered what could be between the two. He knew he couldn't pry into her mind; she was too skilled in keeping others out. Trust was another matter. Crystal didn't openly show it, but he could tell she distrusted them. He wondered why. They were obviously the good guys. There had to be a reason. He was determined to find out what it was, and what made Crystal seem such a nice, fun, exuberant person one moment, then a cold, dark, stone statue of a formidable half-ally the next. What set her apart from other cryptids like Fisk, and Komodo, or even one of her own? They seemed more relaxed, and self-explanatory. Right now she seemed withdrawn and silent, not wishing to face the world that she wrought with. Could it be her sense of responsibility that made her grim? The way her secret was found out, when she should have been more careful? The prospect that they may very well die, along with the chupacabras? The seemingly possible blood-feud between she and Doyle? By the way, where was he?!?!?

Zak sighed. The world was a frustrating puzzle, which when he seemed to finally figure it out, produced a whole lot more pieces and questions. It held within the difficult, _difficult_, game of life, that mastered every player, even one who was in his prime, and made it near impossible to become a runner-up, much less win. Zak then shook his head free of questions, and tried to focus on logic and cunning. If he wanted another shot at what annoyed all beings so, he was going to have get his family out of here.

_**So ends another chapter! Don't worry Doyle ain't really dead. I agree with Drew, he would be way too smart for that. See ya laters!-Cryptid123 RAWR!**_


	6. Doyle's Rescue

_**Okay, I'm giving Doyle the spotlight! Who here thinks I should do a story completely without Crystal? I might. I don't want her to take too much attention away from the other characters (especially Doc & Drew) Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays; if I did, Zak would still have his powers. But I do own Crystal. I also think that Kur should have some other weakness than that flute, ya' know, just to make the story interesting.-Cryptid123 RAWR!**_

**_P.S. Sorry I haven't updated in a loooooooooooong time, but there was alot of other priorities!_**

It was burning hot. Maybe not as hot as Death Valley, but it was still hot. Doyle, as he traveled in the unmerciful canyon, which had now turned into a bright, flat, dusty plain, wondered how the others were doing. He hadn't heard any conversations via his comlink for a while. Or maybe Crystal sabotaged it to actually have him lost. He was still following the hoof prints. He wished he had water with him.

Before the silence, Doyle thought he could hear a scuffle. What had Crystal (_the viper, _he thought secretly) said about the guys he was trying to find? Oh yeah, that they would kill anyone that stood in their way. Oh boy. He hated the fact that he couldn't use his jetpack, or else it might overheat and explode (again). Man, how long was this trail gonna go? It felt like forever, and Doyle felt himself getting dehydrated. He still kept a clipped pace, not wanting to waste any time. If the Cryptid Killers had already started killing, he hoped that they would give Agent 207 a long, agonizing death first, to give him time to rescue his family, and to get rid of his arch-enemy. Okay, she was more like his rival. Or maybe 3rd or 4th arch-enemy. He couldn't tell, and really didn't care, which.

The hoof prints still went on, and on, and _on_. Doyle followed it for five hours, getting hotter, and thirstier, until he figured he was just about panting like a dog. What he wouldn't give for a drink, and a camel. Yeah, yeah, there were no camels in the U. S. of A., but he still wished for one. The hoof prints still went on. How far could these dudes travel at one time? He shuddered as he saw a bunch of buzzards over a dead carcass. Unless he found water soon, he was pretty sure that dead body was going to be him. Then he smacked straight into something. The hoof prints ended, and it seemed as if the desert continued, but there definitely something blocking his way. He pressed his hands against it, and followed what seemed to be a craggy, rocky, invisible substance to a place where he saw two men camping. He strained his eyes, and saw the Cryptid Killer badges on them.

He dove behind a stray rock before they could see him. So this was the entrance to their secret hideout. No wonder no one's been able to find it. They either got killed or passed by it completely. DUH, this was the era of technology, not see it, and find it. To his dismay, Doyle found a dead skeleton beside him, leaning on the rock, with its arms pointed upward, as if praying was the last thing this poor soul did before he died. The ragged clothes were still on the haunting horror. He shivered, then tried to listen in as he saw another Killer approach the other two.

"'Ave ya found the redhead yet?" asked one of the first two.

"Nope."

"Then why you back here, dog?" asked the second.

"Had to refill my canteen, stupid. Everyone knows you could die of thirst out here."

So, they were searching for him. Really, Doyle was zoned in on the point that they had water in there. But if they were searching for him, and he tried to infiltrate, 1: he couldn't rescue the Saturdays (he had every intention of leaving Crystal) and 2: they probably wouldn't be the angels of grace and give him some water. Then he looked at the skeleton beside him…

"Sorry." He croaked, took the clothes of the dead man, and put them on. Doyle then dusted his hair, making it seem a sandy brown, and took the skeleton's wide-brimmed hat for good measure. From the Killer's perspective (by the way whose names were Hunter, and Tanner) there was a man who walked with a limp, his face shaded, his clothes ragged, with a big gnarled walking stick. The man stopped before their 'camp'.

"Who are you?" Tanner demanded

"Thirsty." The stranger pleaded.

"Nice to meet you Thirsty. Now git." Hunter replied coldly

"Hey, why can't we give 'im a drink?" Tanner whispered

"'Cuz. The Boss wants no one in the lair but certified Killers. An' he's not a Killer, is he?"

"But our job _is _to help mankind. We can lead him in, giv' him a drink, use that new brainwashing device Angel snatched, and get him out."

"If you put it that way…" Hunter faced the stranger. "Fine, Tanner here will give you a drink, and then you'll be on your way. Okay?" The stranger held a thumbs-up.

"Good. This way. And don't touch anything." Tanner led the way through a door, which the stranger would have completely missed, had Tanner not been standing right there. He then led the stranger through a hall of weapons. Two eyes peeked out from under the hat. The weapons held a gleam in his eye. They then went past a wall. It was full of heads. Dead heads. The stranger shuddered and went on. Seeing prisoners on the right side of the room (where they got a perfect view of where their preserved skulls would go) he ignored them. Tanner finally led him to a natural fountain, where he filled a cup and gave it to his guest. The stranger took a long drink. Tanner watched him.

"Now we'll be seeing you off." He concluded

"Oh, I don't think I'll be going anywhere without a few friends." The stranger replied.

"Whuh? Ya' hafta g-" Tanner was interupted by a roundhouse kick to the stomach. The starnger gagged and tied him up, then approached the prisoners.

"Did'ja miss me?" Doyle asked, sweeping his hat off with a flourish.

"Doyle!" Everyone said suprized.

"Took you long enough." Crystal replied darkly.

Suddenly an shadow loomed over thier faces. "Yes, it did take long enough, and that trick worked quite well for you, redhead, but I think if you turn around, you might find yourself in a fix."

_**End of Chapter! I love cliffhangers! See ya'll later!-Cryptid123 RAWR!**_


	7. ROUND UP!

_**HI! I'm going to continue now! Here you go!( I have been SOOOO LONG! I bet you all hate me don't you? Well, I hate me too. :(**_

Doyle did not want to turn around. If anything had been taught to him during his days as an apprentice, it was to never turn around. He needed a distraction, fast.

A chupacabra whimpered. Aha! Doyle swiped the gun from his opponent's hand and, tumbling away, shot the security system on the cage. The door swung open, and hundreds of chupacabras jumped to freedom!

"NO!" Ignatius bellowed. "What are you waiting for? GET THEM!" The Killers scrambled to recapture their prizes.

Doyle took careful aim, and freed his family from the cold iron clutches of their bonds. He was just about to lead them out of the hideaway, when Drew tapped his shoulder, and gave him _The_ _**Look**_. Sighing, he freed his enemy as well.

Crystal immediately sprang into action, tearing at Killer before he could reach his victim.

"Come on!" Doc called. "We have to get all the chupacabras rounded up and on their way back to where they belong."

Drew swung up onto a saddled horse. "Hee-yaw!" she cried, spurring it.

"Alright! A round-up!"

/"A round-what?"\

"Come on Fisk, don't you remember? The western movies with Indians and stampeding cows?" Zak tried to remind him. He ran to a paint horse and got onto it bare-back. "Giddy-up!" The horse did not move. "Go!" The horse snorted. "I said 'GO'!" The paint looked at Zak with one lazy eye... until Crystal ran past it with fangs bared. "Whoa-oa-o!"

/"Hey wait up for me!"\ Fisk shouted.

Doc was riding a big black stallion that thundered its way out and across the plain to catch up with Zak's crazed paint.

"S-so w-what's the p-pla-an?" Zak asked shakily, while trying to hang on.

"We need get the Killers away from them. See if you can do that." Doc said.

"S-sure!"

Crystal strode past them so fast; her paws never seem to hit the ground. She caught up with Drew and Zon, who was flying beside her. Doyle came up riding with Fiskerton behind him and Komodo in the saddle bag.

Drew turned her horse towards the canyon. "Lead them down this way!"

Zak, having got control of his steed, curved around a group of chupacabras, and directed them towards the canyon. All of a sudden, he heard gunshots behind him. He dug his heels into the paint. "Go! Go faster!" The Killer came up upon him like a breeze to tumbleweed.

"You're beyond your league, sonny!" The Killer cried. Zak took his opposite leg, and sideswiped his tormentor, still managing to keep on his horse.

"Aaaand you're out!" He pouted. "It seems every time I do a really good comeback, no one's around!"

Crystal ran the cryptids naturally, like a sheepdog, instead of a fierce white wolf. One, two, three… ten… one was missing! She looked behind her. A baby chupacabra was struggling to keep up. Crystal picked it up gently and swiftly, as a mother might do, away from the hands of Tanner, who was newly awakened, and mad.

/"Come on! Come on!"\ Komodo cried, worried. She was almost there, almost there…. A mustang, forced in front of her group, made them come to a screeching halt. Crystal looked up, and saw one blue eye looking down at her. Ears flat, she growled.

"Leave me be." She snarled. Bellacus slipped of his steed.

"I can't do that." He came forward. Crystal stepped in front of the quivering cryptids.

"No. You'll have to get through me first."

Drew started to head over. "Crystal-"

"No, Drew. This is something _****__I _have to settle." She stared at her, hard.

"Okay..." Drew responded, unsure. Bellacus took another step. She looked him dead in the eye.

"We'll do this old fashioned."

_**That's where I'm leaving off. It's not that I'm trying to be mean, it's just that I don't have time.**_


	8. Sad End

**Well, here's your showdown, people. Hey, I did put this story as a western! But no guns. Or else somebody's gonna die. Someone's **_almost_** gonna die. And I dare you try and guess who it is before reading this chapter. Seriously…. Guess! –Cryptid123 RAWR! **

**P.S. Disclaimer: I don't own the Saturdays, but I do own my OCs (Such as Crystal and Bellacus).**

Bellacus transformed into a sleek blood-crimson wolf, with one eye a gorged scar, and the other a brilliant, fiery blue. He started a curved path in the dusty sand. Crystal, eyes narrowed, started to complete the circle. The Chupacabras took this a chance to run into the safety of the already herded group.

*Crystal's POV*

I was afraid to stare him in the eye. To see the little bit of hurt that I inflicted on him, and feel sorry for a traitor. He wasn't the only one that had hurt me.

*Bellacus' POV*

She wouldn't look me in the eye. She was planning to do something fierce, and didn't want to hold anything back. How could I have let things happen this way? Maybe no one else knew, but that same very gal that took out my eye, is the most broken-hearted lass I've ever known. I'm starting to wonder whether I had made the right choices….

*Viewer's POV* (That's you! ;3)

She stopped. Hackles were raised from her ears, to her whipping tail, there came a growl. He stopped. Calm on the outside, a fury of tension and fear in, he waited for her to make her move…. She sprang, and in an amazing bound, reached his side, aiming for the neck. He swiftly slide to the right, then leapt and crashed into her, knocking her over. She quickly rolled and showing her underbelly for a flash of a moment, used her position to topple him. Flopping in the dust, he shook himself and lunged, with a sharp nip to her foreleg. She retaliated with a brusque swipe to his withers. He snapped at her tail, and catching it, sent her flying into a stray rock. Grimacing, snarling she hurdled, only to meet a face full of dust as he bobbed underneath her attack. Eyes snapping open, she got up and loped to meet him with a mouth full of teeth. He slipped under and attacked her shoulder. Giving a cry, she tumbled, powdered rock mixing itself painfully with the bleeding wound. He bounded for a follow-up, but she scraped his muzzle. He withdrew with a cry of his own. Taking advantage, she side-swiped him, and then, with a crack, whipped his hindquarters with her tail. He turned, and tried to bite the leg of the already wounded shoulder. She dipped and met his jaws with her own.

Zak watched them locked in combat, a head-to-head showdown, a battle of speed, agility and strength. Crystal told him wolves typically try to avoid fights for domination or territory, and now he saw why.

She gave a howl as he succeeded in bowling her over, and cracking her leg in his jowl. For a second he paused. That hesitation was his downfall. She up-surged and arrested his neck firmly between her teeth. Gasping, choking, he struggled to gain freedom, but she kept her deathly grip. Tighter, tighter she locked around his shank. Blood started to well, and spilled over her fangs onto the ground.

Doyle widened his eyes. She planned to kill him!

"CRYSTAL, NO!" Drew cried.

"THAT'S NOT HOW WE DO THINGS!" Doc roared, scared of what might happen next. With wolf blood in her veins, Crystal could be the same a tame dog; wild and uncontrollable once she got the taste of the scarlet liquid. The Saturdays rushed into the fray. Crystal stayed tight, rigid, her eyes cruel and dark, her tears dripping and merging with the gathering blood.

*Bellacus' POV*

This is it. I'm going to the Big Ranchero in the Sky. So long, second chance. At least I'll be out from under Ignatius' orders. I can feel it coming…

*Crystal's POV*

This was it. Payback for all he did to me! For all he did to us! One part of me screamed out "No!" Or was that Drew? I couldn't tell in my rage. I ignored them both. Wait! Who's pulling me? Who wants to save him!

*Viewer's POV*

Doc pulled at Crystal's jaws; while Zak gathered in him everything he had and launched an all-out persuasion attack. Doyle yanked at her tail, and Drew, with Fiskerton, tried to pry her kill out of her grip.

"Leave me alone!" She howled, once Bellacus was freed. He took no time in staying and hobbled away promptly without moments' delay. "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" She bellowed. About the race after him, she was caught on the scruff by Fiskerton. Whipping around, she bit him on his hand.

"AAAAAWWWAAAHH! BEJE OFMA TURO EEEE!" Fisk cried. His eyes watered, as he sucked on it. Crystal started the chase when…

"CRYSTAL." The voice came from Zak. Electricity exploded from his eyes, and upon contact, sparked into hers as well. "DO NOT CHASE HIM. YOU WILL END UP DOWN THE WRONG PATH."

She snarled. "Leave me to my own business and I'll leave you to yours."

"This is our business!" Drew snapped. "With the Chupacabras around, you have no excuse!"

Doyle said nothing. This could only prove how precarious his enemy could be. Crystal rumbled and gave a bay of frustration. Hair on end, muzzle red, she exclaimed "WHAT RIGHTS DO YOU HAVE TO ME?"

The question was met with glares. She stared defiantly, until exhausted; she gave up, and started to limp over to the strayed cryptids, head down.

"Let's go." She muttered.

***Near Airship***

"Stay here while we go and take care of relocating." Doc ordered the Cryptid Crew. "And make sure that _she _stays out of trouble." Pointing an accusing finger at the wolf nursing her gashed shoulder.

"Sure, Dad." Zak replied, wrapping a bandage around Fiskerton's hand.

"I don't need a warden." She mumbled.

/"Yeah, sure."\ Komodo disagreed.

"Ha, ha, ha. Bye Zak, have fun with a murderer!" Doyle imitated under his breath.

Crystal mumbled something darkly about Doyle's death day, and hobbled into the airship.

Zak, bored, watched Crystal from inside the airship. She had decided, after bandaging her shoulder, to sit outside and watch the clouds for a bit. Something pretty peaceful for a would-be eradicator. She made no noise as the west wind blew at her hair, and whistled about a tumble weed. Just sat there, looking up at the fluffy white billows, drifting lazily without a single care. Really, Crystal was seething. Angry, distressed, she had, for the moment being, locked herself inside, and only seemed to stare blankly at gathering puffs, while within she raged and fumed.

Meanwhile, a torn Bellacus rested after having his wounds tended. Though he almost wished his Bluebell, would have killed him, he wondered…, was this his second chance? All that his peers had led him to believe seemed wrong when he had spent time with his joyful, persistent Bluebell…. in the past he was so sure that his own kind was blight to mankind, but was that true? In the more recent times, he had ignored the nagging feeling his thoughtful Bluebell had placed in his heart. Seeing her just now, broke open his tied up bag of forbidden thoughts, his gathering whispers of doubt, that now hung over his disposition like the darkest raincloud. What was right? What was wrong? He was confused, shripped, on the inside and out. His head hurt too much to think about anything for the time being, so he tried to sing a song. What ended coming out his mouth only hurt him more…

_The-ey say you are leav-ing this val-ley_

_I shall miss your bright eyes and sweet smile_

_The-ey say you are take-ing the sun-shine_

_That had bright-ened my path-way a while_

_Come and sit, by my side, if you love me_

_Do not has-ten to bid me adieu_

_Just re-mem-ber the Red River Val-ley, _

_And the one who has loved you so true…._

**SOOOOO SAD! I make myself cry! I'm horrible! The song is a western folksong out of my piano book, and it just fit so well, so sad…. WAAAAAAAAAH! *sniff* If you have any ideas for happier stories, please let me know!*sniff*-Cryptid123 *mewl***

**P.S. Read & Review! .'**

**P.S.S. This is the end of my second story. ONWARD HENCEFORTH TO ADVENTURE!**


End file.
